Immoral Feeling
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sudah lama Boruto menyimpan perasaan pada sang guru dan kini ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, meski ia sadar jika perasaan yang dimilikinya ialah amoral./SasuBoru, Boruto's POV/


**Immoral Feeling**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Boruto.U**

 **All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap bahu tegap lelaki yang berjalan disampingku dengan langkah tenang, namun cepat. Nafasku sedikit tak terkendali dan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat dari samping.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa, namun di mataku ia terlihat seperti lelaki paling sempurna yang pernah ada meski sebetulnya ia tak sempurna secara fisik. Mata hitam kelam yang selalu menatap dengan tajam itu terlihat indah di mataku, dan wajah tampannya membuatku terpesona. Bahkan aku mengagumi suara baritone miliknya yang entah kenapa terdengar seksi di telingaku meski ayahku sendiri juga memiliki suara baritone sepertinya.

" _Hn_?"

Ia menoleh kearahku. Tampaknya ia menyadari jika aku memandanginya sejak tadi dan aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aku tak sepenuhnya memahami arti gumaman ambigu lelaki itu, namun entah mengapa aku berusaha ingin memahaminya dan menginterpetasikannya dengan caraku sendiri.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya padaku, menduga jika aku tak mengerti maksudnya sebelumnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _occhan_ (paman)."

Ia menganggukan kepala dan kembali menatap kedepan serta mempercepat langkahnya. Aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya, memastikan jika aku tak tertinggal terlalu jauh darinya.

Lihatlah, bahkan langkahnya yang gagah terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Aku sudah mengetahui reputasinya sebagai mantan ninja pelarian yang berniat menyerang desa pada awalnya, namun anehnya aku malah tak peduli. Di mataku ia adalah orang yang menakjubkan.

Ketika semua orang menganggapku hanyalah pembuat onar, ia adalah orang yang memercayai kemampuanku dan yakin jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin. Ketika aku merasa frustasi pada ayahku dan memutuskan berbuat curang dengan menggunakan alat saat ujian, aku tahu jika ia sudah mengetahuinya bahkan ketika aku mengira ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan tak mempermalukanku dengan mengungkapkan kesalahanku kehadapan publik seperti yang dilakukan ayahku.

Aku menatap kearah pepohonan yang terbentang dihadapanku. Aku sudah melewatinya berpuluh kali -atau mungkin ratusan kali- hingga aku hafal dengan hutan bagian ini. Jika kami telah sampai pada bagian ini, maka berarti desa Konoha sudah dekat.

Ketika desa sudah dekat, maka aku akan segera berpisah dengan Sasuke. Ia akan kembali ke rumah, dengan istri dan putri yang telah menunggu di rumah dengan wajah tersenyum. Dan aku yakin ia juga akan menampilkan senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada keluarganya. Sementara aku akan kembali ke rumah, dengan ibu dan Himawari yang menungguku dengan makan malam hangat.

Hatiku terasa sakit entah kenapa. Aku merasa jika perasaanku ini adalah perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan meski aku belum mengungkapkannya. Sejak awal aku tahu jika kekaguman sekaligus ketertarikanku pada lelaki yang pernah menjadi rival ayahku merupakan rasa suka yang perlahan berubah menjadi cinta. Dan sampai kapanpun, Sasuke tak akan pernah menjadi milikku.

Nafasku terasa sesak dan mataku mulai terasa basah. Moralitas yang masih kumiliki membuatku sadar jika perasaan yang kumiliki terhadap lelaki, khususnya yang telah beristri, adalah hal yang salah. Namun rasanya sulit bagiku untuk menghentikan perasaan yang terlanjur tumbuh dan berkembang ini.

"Sasuke- _occhan_."

" _Hn_?" Ia menoleh ketika aku memanggil namanya. Iris _onyx_ nya yang menatapku lekat-lekat membuatku tak ingin melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Aku menyukaimu," ujarku dengan serius.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, terlihat jelas jika ia bingung dengan ucapanku. Aku sama sekali tak peduli, aku tak tahan lagi menyembunyikan perasaan yang terasa menyesakkan dadaku selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Aku tahu," ujarnya yang membuatku merasa terkejut, "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau mau memohon-mohon untuk menjadi muridku, _hn_?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Satu sisi dalam diriku berharap agar ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Namun di sisi lain aku berharap agar perasaanku tak akan pernh terungkap. Aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika seandainya Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku. Apakah ia malah akan merasa ngeri dan menghindariku? Atau ia malah akan memberitahukan pada orang tuaku? Yang jelas, hubungan kami pasti tak akan tetap seperti ini.

Rasanya aku benar-benar cemburu pada ayahku. Ia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Sasuke, meski saat itu ia masih seusiaku. Bahkan ayahku pernah menginap bersama Sasuke, walau secara terpaksa karena tangan mereka berdua menempel dan tak bisa dilepaskan.

Seandainya saja aku seusia dengan Sasuke, kesempatanku untuk memiliknya pasti jauh lebih besar dibanding saat ini. Setidaknya, aku masih memiliki kesempatan. Saat ini aku bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Sasuke kembali menoleh dengan dahi yang mengernyit, "Lalu?"

"A-aku…" aku terdiam dan memutus ucapanku. Jantungku berdebar keras dan aku merasa sangat malu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dan keraguan yang menyelimuti hatiku, aku segera berkata, "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, Sasuke- _occhan_."

Sesaat ia terdiam dan dahinya mengerut. Ia bahkan berhenti melangkah. Namun ia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Tak kusangka aku akan mendapat pernyataan semacam ini dari seorang lelaki."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kepalaku bahkan tertunduk dan ia berjalan mendekatiku serta mengangkat tangannya. Aku memejamkan mata, mengira jika ia mungkin akan marah dan menamparku. Atau mungkin juga ia akan memberitahu orangtuaku.

Namun aku merasakan tangan seseorang yang menyentuh puncak kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku segera membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mengacaukan rambutku.

Aku merasa agak sebal, namun di saat yang sama aku berharap jika waktu dapat berhenti, atau setidaknya diperlambat. Aku ingin ia menyentuhku sedikit lama, meski hanya sekadar usapan di kepala sekalipun.

"Usiamu lima belas, kan?"

"Ah, iya."

Sasuke mendekat dan membungkukkan badan. Wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajahku hingga aku mampu merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Bibirnya lembutnya menempel di bibirku untuk sesaat dan ia melepaskannya.

"E-eh?" wajahku memerah. Otakku berusaha mencerna mengenai apa yang dilakukannya padaku sekian detik yang lalu.

Belum sempat otakku mencerna sepenuhnya, Sasuke kembali mendekat dan ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Ia bahkan membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibirku sejenak serta melepasnya sebelum aku membuka mulutku untuk membalas ciumannya.

"S-sasuke- _occhan_?" aku mengucapkan namanya dengan wajah memerah. Tubuhku yang kini mulai mampu merasakan gairah layaknya lelaki dewasa mulai merasakan gairah dan berharap jika Sasuke akan menyentuhku lebih. Aku bahkan tak keberatan jika harus melakukan apapun agar bisa merasakan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Ketika aku lebih muda darimu, aku sudah dua kali mencium ayahmu. Bukankah kau ingin melampaui ayahmu, _hn_?"

Wajahku memerah dan aku terlalu gugup untuk menatap wajahnya, "I-iya."

Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepala dan ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Ia membuka mulutnya dan seolah berusaha menghisap seluruh bibirku. Ia memejamkan mata, begitupun denganku. Secara refleks aku membuka mulut untuk membalas ciumannya dan aku merasakan saliva yang berasal dari rongga mulut Sasuke.

Waktu seolah berhenti ketika kami berciuman. Aku menikmati sensasi ciuman pertama yang kurasakan bersamanya dan bersyukur jika Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang merengut ciuman pertamaku.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan aku mengulum bibirku yang dipenuhi dengan saliva- entah milikku atau miliknya, atau mungkin kombinasi milik kami berdua.

"Sasuke- _occhan,_ bagaimana dengan istrimu dan putrimu? Bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, "Ini rahasia kita berdua, Boruto."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, " _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _occhan._ "

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku, "Jadilah dewasa dan berlatihlah dengan baik. Akan kuberikan 'hadiah' untukmu."

Aku menganggukan kepala. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa hadiah yang akan diberikan Sasuke untukku. Namun aku bersyukur dapat merasakan ciuman bersama dengan lelaki yang kucintai. Meski aku tak dapat memilikinya seutuhnya, setidaknya aku pernah 'memiliki' raga nya yang merengkuh tubuhku, meski hanya sesaat.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Sejak nonton Boruto The Movie, author mulai suka sama pair SasuBoru. Walaupun kata orang pedofil, tapi rasanya mereka cocok aja. Malahan jadi semakin suka aja walaupun author tetap suka SasuNaru.

Sayangnya susah nemu fanfict pair ini, apalagi dalam bahasa Indo. Jarang juga nemu orang yang suka pair ini. Apa ada diantara kalian yang juga suka pair ini?


End file.
